Full Metal Possession
by OokamiD
Summary: Well, the girls are at it again, and what is it this time? Well, what would you do if you had that hott blond in YOUR head?


Hey everyone! This is all there is so far (I really need to bug Mel to write more so I can add detail and type it up for you guys to read.) I did the last part on my own, without writing anything down (Go me!) Mel's writing ends after Ed's last line. So I pooled together so creativity and typed up my little ending to the chapter. Mel mostly wrote a bunch of one-lined paragraphs, so I got busy and added in detail (Again, go me).  
I know where the story is leading, but this is going to be paced how Mel sees fit, I'm just a monkey(So gimmie bananas!) until she sees fit to hand the fic over to me for my tampering pleasure (Not like I haven't done that already.) And yes, the people in this fic are real or are based from real people I'm friends with. How they would react or what they'd say is completely based from studying their actions and portraying them on paper, or in this case on screen.  
As most of you who are reading this knows, this is a continuation. So, if you don't want to be as confused as all get out, you'll be as pleased as punch to know you can easily read the first story by going back to my page and clicking on the link. (Oh. Em. Jee. Shoot me now before I say something else stupid!)  
This is a parody, so I don't need to shove a disclaimer down anyone's throats, unless you think they taste good- I'd be more then happy to oblige. In addition to this, I'm writing and drawing a lot, so updated for now depend solely on Mel, because I don't have the mental capacity to get this fic started (but I have enough mojo to keep it going). So, with out further ado! I give you the first part of Possession!

Note This has been done since Wensday ; it's just, wouldn't let me log in. Mel hasn't gotten back to me for the next chapter, so please be pacient!

**Part 1**

After everything that had happened when the girls were suppose to be going to the Convention, life went on as usual. Mel would come over to D's house after work and they'd watch anime, or read manga. D would draw or write, depending on her mood. On occasion they'd play games or just sit and talk on D's leopard print bedspread on her twin mattress. Her room at one point contained a loft bed. But now the loft was taken apart and her bed was securely on the floor, along with a desk that was too small to work on, so she used it for storage. Her laptop, amazingly, was off and sitting on her chair. Mel flipped through some manga, her legs swinging back and forth from her position on her stomach. She frowned as she read one line and sighed. "People are just so stupid!"

"How so?" D asked, not looking up from her drawing, she was working on commissions again for an online website, question for an item she had wanted for the past three years of being a member. Once she was done with the details she was working out on the sketch, she looked up, her head tilted to the side. A few blond strands had slid in front of her face and she brushed them aside

"They keep calling my Edo-kun short." Mel pouted, petting a picture of Ed in the black and white comic with her finger. D rolled her eyes and threw her overused eraser at her companion.

"He's not yours Mel." D reminded her as she leaned over and plucked the eraser from the spotted bed cover. Mel sat up and crossed her arms defiantly.

"He will be someday!" She struck a pose, which made Diana smile for a moment. Soon after her eyes rolled and she went back to her drawing. Mel hopped off the bed and crossed the room, stumbling over something on the floor and banging her knee on the wooden frame of the bed. D's room was hard enough to navigate without the mess, though it was somewhat cleaner then usual. Diana's mom had threatened her earlier with 'family bonding' if she didn't clean her room up a bit, she was in the middle of doing so when Mel had popped over to hang out. "Owie!"

"I was gunna clean it." She shrugged slightly, a little too into her drawing at the moment. She bit the inside of her lip as she etched in a few more details. But as Mel was rubbing her already bruised knee from hitting the frame so many times. A soft light caught her eye.

"D-Chan. Your closet is glowing." She paused, smiling softly as she remembered the light from a few months ago. She leapt over the bed and opened the door. "Ooo." Mel was staring at a large blue zipper that was somehow floating with no real means to hold it up. "Shiny."

"What the- Mel! Get away from there!" D set her drawing down on the bed and walked over to her.

"Let's pull it!" D's eyes widen slightly.

"Wait! Mel!" Too late. There was a bright light and both girls fell to the floor, passed out on one another. When they came to, the girls grumbled and rubbed their foreheads. "What happened?" There was a long pause.

'_Hi lady, who are you?_' D yelped slightly. The voice was coming from inside her, but it wasn't her own, but it was oddly familiar. Mel repeated what D had said, not seeming to have heard her the first time.

"D, what happened, my head hurts."

'_You don't want to know_' A voice echoed in her head. Mel blinked and spoke out loud.

"Why don't I want to know?" D looked perplexed, she didn't remember saying anything. She poked Mel's side, which made her twitch. "H-hey!"

"You have someone in there too?" Her head tilted as she pointed to Mel's head as to not confuse her with the poke in the stomach.

"You mean it's not my conscience?" Mel blinked innocently as she looked up at D.

"No Mel, it's not. Who's in there." This time it was more of a demand then a question. Mel smiled brightly and replied hyperly.

"Let me check!" There was a long pause as she asked in her mind. A slight blush covered her cheeks as there was a slow smile forming. She poked her fingers together.

"Never mind, I know who it is." Mel smiled and pointed to D's head this time.

"Who'd you get?" D smiled slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"It sounds like Wrath, before the stones."

"KAWAII!" Mel squealed and lunged forward with half her body. She blinked, a bit confused. The other side of her body stayed put, as if it were asleep, but the hand cling to the bed frame to stop Mel's movements with a jerk. "Huh?"

'_Not so loud!_' Came the angered voice of the alchemist, at that point, the cordless phone D had brought into her room rang. Half her body jumped as the other half casually leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You guys are never going to believe this!" Shouted Meg from the other side of the phone.

'_Where's that voice coming from?_'

'_Not now wrath…_' D looked at Mel. "It's Meg, says 'You guys aren't going to believe this.'" She pressed a button, putting the phone on speaker. Both girls spoke as one voice. "Who'd you get?"

"Wh-what? How'd you know!" Meg shouted, a bit surprised.

"Genius here pulled a zipper, we both have one too."

"That's cool. Weird, but cool." D yawned, one of her puppy-dog yawns and flopped over on the bed.

"So, who _did_ you get?"

". . . Roy. . ." D let out a yelp and brought her hands down to her sides as if to pull a skirt down out of instinct of hearing the name. Once realizing she was wearing pants she slapped her forehead.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" She sighed and shook her head. "He couldn't have landed in a more suitable pervert."

"Why thank you Di! . . . Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm hungry." Mel whined softly, holding her stomach.

'_Me too._' Ed responded in her head. Mel looked at her watch, nine-thirty.

"D-Chan, I have to go." D pouted.

"Aw. I'll walk you out." She turned to the phone. "I'll call you back Megz." She hung up and walked Mel out of the house.

"Button!" Mel squealed and slammed her fist on a large gray button that opened the garage. D giggled softly and waved as Mel skipped outside into the darkness. "Bye D!" There was no moon out tonight, so finding Gretchen in pitch black was a little difficult. That was until- "Oof!"

"You alright Mel?" D's voice came from the soft light of the garage.

"Yeah! I'm fine, just found Gretchen." She laughed nervously and unlocked her jeep. Gretchen was glowing with her own light. Mel hopped in and buckled up. She turned the key, and her baby let out a rumbling purr and came to life.

'_You're going to drive again, aren't you?_' Came the startled blonds voice, Mel beamed.

"Yup!"

'_Just don't kill me._' Ed sighed helplessly. Mel giggled and pulled out of the odd shape of D's driveway, ignoring the rearview mirror. No more then five minutes later, she was back home. Gretchen was parked, shut off and locked.

"Good, it looks like everyone's sleeping." She opened the front door to her house and made her way silently in.

'_It's not like they can see me anyway._'

"That's true." She paused for a moment and pit her lower lip. She had a bad habit of thinking out loud, but she kept it to a whisper. "Hey Ed?"

'_What is it?_'

"What can you see?"

'_Everything your eyes see. Why?_' Mel blushed deeply as she closed the door behind herself.

"I, uh. I need to get ready for bed." There was no response from Edward. Mel looked around and flicked off the light. Her room pitch black, and after a while of fumbling around, the lights cam back on. "My shirts on backwards, but other then that, it's not too bad."

'_I take it you've gotten dressed in the dark before. . ._'

"Maybe." Mel giggled and crawled into bed after turning the light back out. She shut her eyes and cooed softly. "Night Edward."

'_Uh, night…_'

The next morning, Mel woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What a dream."

'_You have _way_ too much going on in that head of yours._' Ed grumbled

"Morning Edward!" She beamed, rubbing the back of her head. She was having a very 'yummy' dream, and apparently, Ed had a front row seat.

'_Yeah. Morning._' Mel sat up and stretched. She walked out of her room and said good morning to her parents. She beamed happily and fluffed her dog's head before settling down to eat her breakfast. Once she finished, she went back to her room. She was just about to get dressed-

"Melissa! Shower!" Her mom called from the hall, she froze.

"This is going to be hard." Mel grumbled as she got her clothes together and brought them into the bathroom. She could almost feel Edward blush from within her.

'_Y-you're not _seriously_ going to take a shower are you?_' He seemed frantic and panicky. '_We haven't figured out how to do that yet!_'

"I know." She thought for a moment, setting her clothes down on the counter. "Um, we could try the dark again."

'_You'll just wind up hurting us more._' Came the blonds' frustrated reply.

On the other side of town, D had stayed up a good portion of the night, trying to tack down characters. She knew where Wrath, Ed, and Roy were. But tracking down some more characters was a bit of a task. She had managed to get in contact with a few friends after Mel had left. She had found Riza, Alphonse, and unfortunately, Envy. Hawkeye had taken up residence in Jillian, a rather fitting body for the gun slinging blond. Alphonse had found a place in Sarah, a yaoi fanatic, D rubbed the back of her head. She felt sorry for the young boy and wasn't sure if it was a good thing he had landed in Sarah. Envy on the other hand, couldn't have found a more suiting match to reside in. Meilin was coinciding with the dragon. Both of their personalities were similar, which was scary all on it's own. After finding those three, D had decided to go to bed and continue her search in the morning.

"I wonder if Mel's up now."

'_Mommy, I'm hungry._' Diana sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head.

"Wrath, I'm flattered that you'd call me that, but I'm a little young to be your-"

'_I'm hungry mommy._' D sighed, it was hopeless.

"Alright, alright. I'll get some food Wrath-kun." She smiled and looked down the hall, no one was around. "Looks like everyone is downstairs." She glanced at the door to her right. "Or sleeping. "She mumbled and stretched, giving another puppy-dog yawn and started down the hall, one of the pictures caught her eye. Well, not the picture really, the reflection was more like it. "W-Wrath!"

'_What is it mommy?_'

"I-I can see you!" She pointed to her reflection in the glass, but it wasn't her she was pointing to, it was Wrath the stared back at her.

'_Hi mommy!_' She rubbed the back of her head again.

"Please stop that Wrath, my name is Diana. You may call me that or D, or D-Chan."

'_I like mommy better!_' D sighed and continued walking.

"You're hopeless you know that?" She murmured, but got no reply.


End file.
